Interactive motion detection and interpretation is useful in many modern computing applications such as gaming, retail, bank teller machines, and communications. In the prior art, a video camera, an infrared (IR) emitter/detector, a display screen and a computer processor are required to translate body motion inputs into computer instructions. In the prior art, a single camera only works sufficiently in applications that recognize broad movements, such as gaming, but not in applications that require inputs from small or discrete movements or that require an obstructed view of the user. In many applications, such as gaming, the display may block some portion of the camera's view of the user. In other applications, such as bank teller machines, physical security of the system often times requires an obstructed view of the user. To compensate for an obstructed view, the prior art requires additional cameras placed behind, above, or to the side of the display to provide an unobstructed view of the user. However, multiple cameras increase complexity and cost.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,598,942 to Underkoffler, et al. discloses a gestural interface to visually presented elements on a display screen. Multiple cameras capture movement and detect location and orientation and generate output signals to processors connected to a computer. The processors translate the camera outputs into gestural signals which are interpreted as input information. The computer uses the input information to generate commands to control computer functions.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,034,807 to Maggioni discloses a system for interaction with a display. The system includes a recording unit for recording a pointer object in the vicinity of the display. A computer is connected to the recording unit and is used to determine a position of the pointer object. The system requires multiple cameras and multiple reflective surfaces.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0212413 to Plagemann, et al. discloses a system for receiving image information and translating it into computer instructions. Image information is received for a single predetermined action space to identify motion. A camera combined with mirrors, prisms, or optic cables is used to gather the image information. However, only one action area is monitored at any given time.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0162077 to Sze, et al. discloses an input device used to detect locations and motions of objects in a virtual working area. A camera is directed to a region of interest. A region of interest is illuminated by a “flat” beam of light. An object is placed in the region of interest and illuminated. The camera captures an image of the object and sends it to the processor. The processor processes the image to obtain locations and movements. Based on the movements, the processor produces computer instructions.
Therefore, there is a need for a system of motion detection which requires only a single camera to gather video data from an obstructed viewpoint and to create a virtual touch screen for interpreting fine motor movements and translating them into computer instructions. There is also a need to provide physical security for such a system to prevent vandalism and theft.